Despertar
by Hyozade
Summary: Para Sasuke, no es extraño despertar con Sakura acurrucada en sus brazos. Es parte de esa rutina marital que han establecido entre ambos. Es una ocurrencia normal para ambos. Hasta que un día, quien despierta en los brazos de Sasuke no es la Sakura a la que está acostumbrado. [Yaoi]


**Disclamer: Ni Naruto, sus personajes, ni nada relacionado a la franquicia (más que este fic) me pertenece.**

* * *

Sakura se estremeció entre los brazos de su esposo.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndola tensarse. En un débil intento por conseguir calor, pegó su rostro al pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

Suspiró, plena.

Los brazos que la sujetaban con suavidad se cerraron en torno a su espalda, el agarre era suave y protector, de esos que tanto le gustaban. Le hacía sentirse segura, le recordaba su época de genin, en la que esa clase de contacto era un sueño lejano, y de no haber estado acostada en la cama, al igual que cuando era genin, sus piernas habrían temblado.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó.

—Sakura.

—¿Hmm?

Sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos, se pegó más a su marido, enterrando su nariz en el pecho masculino y fornido de él, inhalando su aroma en una respiración lenta y soñadora.

—Sakura.

—Hmm...

Gruñó, algo mosqueada.

Pasó sus brazos por la amplia espalda de Sasuke, deslizando sus manos por la piel suave, delimitó con sus dedos las superficies rugosas que señalaban cicatrices antes de acercar sus cuerpos. Volvió a respirar, extasiada por el olor que brotaba de la piel de su marido.

Sintió algo rozar su entrepierna, sin mucha dificultad, supuso que era la pierna de Sasuke.

El movimiento le pareció delicioso, y sumado al olor familiar que tenía prácticamente pegado a la nariz, sin querer, se le salió un gemido.

Aplicó fuerza en su abrazo, sólo en caso de que a su marido se le ocurriera levantarse a hacer... A hacer cosas de Sasuke.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La voz le salía ronca en las mañanas, grave a veces, pero si no se equivocaba, esa voz era de, de...

—¡¿Sasuke?!

Un vistazo a rápido a lo que podía ver de su cuerpo, específicamente dirigido a su entrepierna, donde sentía la presión placentera e incomoda, la hizo entrar en pánico.

Echó a correr al baño contiguo como una gallina degollada.

Tenía una erección.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, llena de pánico y confusión.

Se veía ridícula. El camisón que usaba para dormir todas las noches de repente le quedaba pequeño y apretado, entre la tela suave de sus bragas se asomaba una erección, justo como había visto al despertarse.

El rostro que le miraba pálido y aterrado desde el espejo era suyo, podía reconocer su propio rostro en ese otro. Era más anguloso, masculino. Mechones rosados le caían en la cara, despeinados, cubriendo un ojo esmeralda rodeado de pequeñas pestañas. Le recordaban a las de Sasuke, eran de esas pestañas que tenían los hombres guapos.

Era un hombre.

Notó por primera vez su respiración agitada.

Era un hombre.

Un grito desgarrador le fue arrancado de la garganta, y para su horror comprobó que efectivamente, su voz también era masculina.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Pasa algo?– la vocecita inundada de pánico de su hija se escuchó atrás de la puerta de su cuarto. En el espejo, vio a Sasuke acercarse y llevar su dedo índice a sus labios, en el gesto universal de "silencio". El golpeteo en la puerta se volvió insistente–¡¿Esta todo bien?!

–¡Sí, no te preo…!

La mano de Sasuke cubrió sus labios.

–¡Voy a entrar!—El hombre en el espejo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, con la boca cubierta por la mano de Sasuke y una incómoda erección que a pesar de todo, se negaba a desaparecer.

–Sarada, quédate dónde estás– pidió Sasuke. Mantenía la expresión pétrea de siempre, y a cualquiera le habría dado la impresión de estar indiferente y sereno ante todo, sin embargo, Sakura fue capaz de distinguir el nerviosismo en su voz. Debía ser extraño, pensó de repente, que tu esposa se convirtiera en un hombre de la noche a la mañana, despertar y descubrir que el suave y delicado cuerpo femenino que dormiste abrazando cambió a ser uno masculino–Tu madre está enferma.

–¡Papá!–la voz de Sarada era cada vez más cercana–Ya no soy una niña, si algo le pasa a mamá, no tienen que ocultarlo.

La Sarada que se reflejaba en el espejo del baño abrió sus ojos oscuros hasta hacerlos sobresalir aún con sus lentes puestos.

Con precisión médica, fue capaz de ver su cuerpo tensarse, su respiración quedar atorada en su garganta, y como sus ojos recorrían el cuadro que ella y su marido formaban, antes de detenerse en un punto específico que la hizo enrojecer apretando sus labios.

Llevó sus manos a su entrepierna, poniendo todo de sí para salvar lo que quedaba de la inocencia de su hija y de su propia modestia.

De un manotazo, Sakura apartó la mano de Sasuke, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa que se crispaba cada dos segundos.

–Sarada, cariño…

–¿Ma-Ma-Mamá?

El dedo tembloroso de su hija la señaló, acusador.

Intercambió una mirada ansiosa con su esposo. Sakura alzó sus manos en el aire, con las palmas al frente donde su hija podía verlas, era una señal de sumisión. De que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones y tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

–Hija, por favor no...

–¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-...No grites.

Sasuke llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, donde apretó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de derrota.

–¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Mamá, ¿por qué...?–No tardó en notar la mirada ladeada de su hija, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas o la presión que ejercían sus dientes sobre su labio. Era doloroso lo obvia que era su incomodidad–¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?

Bastó una mirada para darle a entender a Sasuke lo que debía hacer, sin rechistar se hizo a un lado, aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

–Sarada, hija–Sakura se hincó hasta estar a su altura. Como mujer, la diferencia de estatura entre ambas no era tanta, como hombre sin embargo, era apenas media cabeza más alta que Sasuke. Sin pensarlo, llevó una mano al rostro de su hija hasta hacer chocar sus miradas. Su mano era mucho más grande, de apariencia tosca y rugosa, como la de su esposo–Tampoco sabemos que esta pasando, estoy tan confundida como tú, pero... Aún si me veo así, soy tu mamá. Sigo siendo tu madre.

La mano de Sarada tembló al acercarse al rostro de su madre, pasó las puntas de sus dedos por su piel, sintiendo la textura suave y familiar. Deslizó sus dedos hasta sus párpados, pasando por sus pómulos. Los ojos de su madre seguían siendo el verde jade que recordaba, cálidos, con esa mirada amorosa que sólo quién la había traído al mundo podía darle.

Era su madre, ese hombre de voz suave, de rasgos delicados pero indiscutiblemente masculinos era su madre.

Con los ojos acuosos, su dedo índice tocó la frente de Sakura, y en medio de toda esa confusión, la niña sonrió.

–Sí, eres mamá. Esa frente sólo puede ser de mamá.

En menos de un segundo, Sarada fue atrapada por los brazos de su madre. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, aún con sus brazos delgados, nadie podía negar su fuerza demoledora. Como hombre, era notable la diferencia en el uso de fuerza de Sakura. Sus brazos eran fuertes, como siempre lo habían sido, dotados de músculos más visibles. El pecho suave en el que solía recostar su cabeza era duro, fuerte, carecía de la suavidad femenina que solía darle su madre. Sin embargo, era cálido.

Reconoció el perfume dulce que desprendía el hombre de cabello rosa, y por puro instinto se pegó a su pecho, aceptando el abrazo.

En verdad era su madre.

Sasuke pasó su peso de un pie a otro, observando la escena con una creciente calidez en su pecho. Momentos como ese le hacían sentir fuera de lugar, lamentarse haber estado ausente gran parte de la vida de su hija, incluso si era por un bien mayor.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al contemplar la escena.

Sakura era una excelente madre. La naturaleza feroz de su carácter era equilibrada por su voz suave y rasgos que se llenaban de ternura cada vez que veía a su hija, y parte de él se alegró al saber que aún conservaba esos rasgos siendo... Bueno, siendo un hombre.

–Tenemos que ver a Naruto, quizás él sepa algo–interrumpió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la calma con que estaba manejando todo–Es temprano, debe seguir en su oficina haciendo papeleo.

–¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

Sarada se quitó los lentes para desempañarlos, rastros de humedad se aferraban a sus pestañas negras.

–Sarada–reprendió Sakura, secando con sus dedos las pocas lágrimas que se aferraban a los ojos de su hija–Hoy tienes una misión importante, ¿no? Y hace poco que te graduaste de la academia, la puntualidad es una característica importante, te hace respetable y...

–Ya, entiendo, mamá–se permitió ser infantil haciendo un pequeño puchero para su madre–Nunca he llegado tarde–confirmó colocándose sus lentes y dándole a su padre una mirada de orgullo, que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa–Pero... No puedo irme así. ¿Hiciste algo fuera de lo normal ayer? No te ves herida o enferma.

–No te preocupes, cariño–pidió Sakura, haciendo un cambio de voz entre su tono de regaño a su tono maternal con tanta naturalidad, que a Sasuke le dio vueltas la cabeza–Papá y yo lo resolveremos, ¿verdad, querido?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Sasuke. Era la voz "de persuasión" que su esposa usaba de vez en cuando, acompañada de una mirada suplicante llena de dulzura. Ah.

De alguna forma, aunque claramente nada de su esposa era femenino por el momento, le provocaba de la misma manera.

–Sí.

Los ojos oscuros de su hija se pasearon por ambos, sin estar del todo de acuerdo con ese arreglo. Se posaron en él por varios segundos, como si dudara de su capacidad de cuidar a su madre, repitió el movimiento hasta detenerse en Sakura, en ese hombre de rasgos que eran desconocidos y familiares a la vez.

El color se le subió a las mejillas, recordando la situación en que había encontrado a sus padres.

–Esta bien–alisó arrugas inexistentes en su ropa y paso sus dedos por su cabello oscuro, antes de acomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz–Papá, ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

Asintió sin agregar palabra alguna.

Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta para darle tiempo a Sarada y Sakura de despedirse, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sakura besar la mejilla de su hija mientras esta envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre en un abrazo.

–Papá–Sarada habló en voz baja, mirando a su padre con ojos inundados de seriedad. Sakura seguía en el baño de su habitación seguramente–Cuida mucho a mamá. Ella... Ella siempre se guardó sus sentimientos por mi bien, cuando no estabas siempre sonreía, hablaba de ti con orgullo, me aseguraba que ibas a regresar pronto. Cuando creía que estaba dormida, a veces la escuchaba llorar.

Tragó saliva.

Sabía que su ausencia le había causado dolor a Sakura, debió ser difícil tener que cuidar a la hija de ambos sola, sin un apoyo a su lado.

Jamás dejaría de lastimarla.

–Mamá es fuerte, pero debe estar asustada. Si no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, cuídala tú, Papá. Te lo encargo.

–No te preocupes, Sarada. Yo me encargaré de ella.

¿De ella? Seguía pensando en Sakura como si fuera una mujer. ¿De verdad podía hacer algo?

¿Y qué tal si las cosas no se solucionaban? Si no podía arreglarlo y Sakura se quedaba así para siempre...

Una preciosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sarada.

Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de un brillo amoroso y sincero. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse con lo parecidas que eran su hija y su esposa. Cualquiera diría que Sarada era idéntica a su padre, que se manejaba con un aire altivo y orgulloso, con una mirada inteligente llena de indiferencia que la caracterizaba como una digna Uchiha. Cualquiera menos él.

Sarada era brillante, era cálida, tenía el carácter fuerte de su madre, y la misma mirada dulce que recordaba de sus años como genin.

La niña asintió, haciendo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se acercara.

Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y en un ágil movimiento que sólo podía realizar una ninja de su estirpe, su hija le besó la mejilla.

–¡Nos vemos luego, Papá!

Mudo de la sorpresa, rozó con las puntas de sus dedos su piel, allí donde había besado su hija.

Eso era lo que había añorado toda su vida, una familia amorosa a la cual volver tras una misión. Una que lo hiciera sentir como si perteneciera a ella, que como en ese momento, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto, lo hiciera sentir un niño. Un niño amado. Un niño con un lugar al cual regresar.

–¡Sasuke!

Cerró la puerta de la entrada antes de regresar a su habitación, preparado para afrontar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Sakura seguía en el baño, con la piel mojada y una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

¿Se había tardado tanto tiempo?

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Reclamó su esposa, con los ojos centelleantes de ira, y tal cual había sospechado su hija, de miedo e incertidumbre.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Estas bromeando, Sasuke? ¡Soy un hombre! No sé que esta pasando. Lo peor de todo es que...–mordió su labio inferior, la respiración de Sakura estaba agitada, salía como la respiración de un toro enfurecido–No se quita. Me bañé con agua fría, se supone que eso lo baja, ¿no? Pero aunque me bañé con agua helada no ha desaparecido, y creo que ahora me voy a enfermar.

Encogida sobre su propio cuerpo, Sakura se tensó al sentir la mano de su esposo cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, en un gesto silencioso para que lo siguiera.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama matrimonial sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Escuchó a Sasuke abrir y cerrar puertas, revolviendo algunas cosas en la habitación compartida antes de que una textura suave cayera sobre sus hombros desnudos, una toalla.

La sujetó con ambas manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, cruzando sus piernas para ocultar su problema.

–Gracias, querido.

–No siempre se va.

–¿Qué?

Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–El agua fría no siempre hace que la erección se vaya.

–Ah...

Se le enrojecieron las orejas.

¡Era una ninja médico! No era más una adolescente hormonal a la caza del chico más guapo de la aldea, ¡era una mujer casada, madura, hecha y derecha!

Ya había tenido relaciones antes con Sasuke, el sexo no era un tema nuevo para ella, entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

–¿No hay alguna forma de...?

Su esposo se sentó a su lado.

Estaba acostumbrada a leer más allá de su máscara estoica, por lo que con facilidad, pudo leer en sus ojos inseguridad, Sasuke dudaba de algo.

–Podemos hacer algo.

–¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero... No quiero incomodarte–se apresuró a poner distancia entre ambos, agitando las manos frente a su pecho y provocando que la toalla que colgaba en sus hombros cayera–No te sientas obligado a nada, yo puedo encargarme sola.

El torso de Sakura era musculoso.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba dotado de formas femeninas y delicadas, se notaba su entrenamiento en sus piernas torneadas, en su vientre plano. Sakura siempre había sido fuerte, con una complexión atlética desarrollada gracias a años de entrenamiento.

Su espalda ancha y pequeña cintura, sus brazos fuertes y pecho bien formado de alguna manera le atraían. El cabello le caía en el rostro, rosado y más corto de lo que lo solía llevar, sus ojos jade se mantenían brillantes y bien abiertos, denotando expectación, él reconocía esa mirada.

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron en una desesperada bocanada de aire, incapaz de creer lo que podía leer en la mirada de Sasuke.

Sin poder contenerse, Sasuke la besó.

Acaricio los labios de su esposa con los suyos, que seguían siendo suaves, con la misma textura que conocía desde hacía años.

Al principio, Sakura se congeló, sin saber como tomar el gesto.

Sasuke la estaba besando, estaba besándola aunque era un hombre. Debía haber algo malo en ello, pero estaban casados. Era perfectamente normal para un matrimonio hacer esa clase de cosas, y además, ¿cómo podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan bien?

La mano de Sasuke se cerró en torno a su cintura, pegándola más a él hasta que fue capaz de sentir su erección rozar el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Empujó con más insistencia sus labios contra los de su esposo, sintiéndolo aceptar el gesto inmediatamente al abrir su boca, dándole paso a su lengua.

Se sentía bien.

Se sentía malditamente bien.

No era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de cosas, se recordó, pero se sentía distinto. Sasuke siempre había sido relativamente pasivo en su relación, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba, pero siempre había un cierto dominio de su parte.

En ese momento, ella se sentía con el control de todo.

Rodó sus caderas contra el cuerpo de su esposo, arrancándole un gemido.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

Logró jadear con la respiración entrecortada.

–Eres mi esposa.

Sasuke jamás había sido un hombre de muchas palabras. Hablaba lo justo, lo necesario para darse a entender. Con esa oración podía entender un "No me importa como te veas, sigues siendo mi esposa" oculto bajo sus palabras.

–Puedo masturbarme–habló con vergüenza, la palabra "masturbación" era espesa en su lengua, como una maldición-No te sientas obligado a nada.

Se relamió los labios, incapaz de cruzar miradas con su esposo. La mano aferrada a su cintura se le figuró una cadena, un grillete que la mantenía quieta en su lugar.

–Te he dicho que esta bien.

–¡Es que...!–luchó por encontrar las palabras que quería entre la bruma de incertidumbre y deseo que revoloteaban en su cerebro–Soy, soy, ¡soy un hombre, Sasuke! ¿No te incomoda? ¿No te hace sentir sucio estar con otro hombre así? Deberíamos estar en la oficina de Naruto en vez de perder el tiempo aquí.

Involuntariamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Juntó sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron, ocultando lastimosamente aquello que luchaba por hacerse notar entre la tela de la toalla en su cintura.

Por una parte quería llorar, no quería volver a ser una carga para su esposo, pero por otro lado, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos buscar algún tipo de alivio.

Se atrevió a subir la mirada, que lejos de fijarse en la expresión molesta de su marido, se concentró en sus labios.

Lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza era besarlo.

–Sigues siendo molesta, Sakura–soltó en un suspiro, con el ceño fruncido–Eres mi esposa, no importa como te veas, eres la mujer con quien me casé.

–¿Mujer?

–Tu sabes a que me refiero. Me molesta más que te escondas–ojeó rápidamente sus rodillas juntas, dándole a entender a qué se refería–A que estés así. Yo también soy un hombre, creo que puedo ayudarte a resolver las cosas con más... Eficiencia.

Sakura tragó saliva.

Fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke mientras este le quitaba la toalla que se cernía en torno a su cintura con suavidad, dejando libre a su miembro.

Era bonito, se le ocurrió.

Ella acostumbraba depilarse, por lo que no le sorprendió ver la piel lisa en esa nueva parte de su cuerpo. Unos pequeños, casi invisibles vellos rosas intentaban nacer en sus testículos.

–Voy a tocarlo.

Inhaló con fuerza, sus ojos jade buscaron los de Sasuke, sin creer lo que decía del todo.

Asintió, sin palabras que pudieran expresar como se sentía correctamente.

Apenas pudo sentarse en la cama de nuevo cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke cerrarse sobre su miembro. Lo tocaba como tanteando, investigando ese nuevo territorio y acostumbrándose a el.

Se derretiría si la seguía tocando de esa manera.

–¡No lo...!

–¿Se siente bien?–la mirada de su esposo era curiosa, sin rastro de malicia en ella. Se lo estaba preguntando con sinceridad, y allí estaba ella, derritiéndose en sus manos–¿Estoy siendo muy brusco?

–No, no–masculló entre jadeos–Estas... Lo estas haciendo muy bien, querido.

–Hm...

Con los ojos rebosantes de picardía, Sasuke sonrió.

Pasó sus dedos por toda la longitud del pene de Sakura, deteniéndose en la punta, donde empezaba a escurrir líquido pre-seminal.

–Voy a hacerlo un poco más fuerte.

Dando por terminada su inspección, volvió a tomar el miembro erecto en su única mano, subiendo y bajando lento al principio, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

Sakura no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, y dejó escapar de entré sus labios un sonoro gemido.

–¿Cómo...?

–Pasé doce años lejos de casa–se encogió de hombros, con la mirada fija en la entrepierna de ella–Soy un hombre, Sakura.

–¿Entonces tu hacías esto?

Su voz temblaba, la coherencia se volvía aire entre sus manos, apenas podía formar oraciones entre la bruma de placer que se formaba en su cabeza.

No era suficiente.

Se sentía bien tener a Sasuke arrodillado frente a ella, con la mirada fija en su miembro, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más de él, y tras buscar entre sus nublados recuerdos, se le ocurrió algo. Algo que había hecho por Sasuke antes, y que ahora ella necesitaba.

–Sasuke, ¿puedes...?

–Hmm.

No alzó la mirada de donde estaba para mirarla, Sakura advirtió que quizás Sasuke estaba disfrutando todo eso tanto como ella.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Te estoy hablando!

La voz le salió ronca y demandante, totalmente masculina.

El hombre entre sus piernas la miró con sorpresa, y toda la timidez le regresó al ver su expresión.

–Eh... ¿Puedes...?

Le apenaba decirlo. Si apenas podía pensarlo, ¿cómo podía pedírselo a su esposo sin sentir que estallaría de la vergüenza?

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

Las miradas de ambos colisionaron. No encontraba palabras para pedirle aquello que tanto necesitaba, ¿quizás podían entenderse así? A fin de cuentas, su marido siempre fue más un hombre de acciones que de palabras.

Removió sus caderas antes de darle una mirada suplicante a Sasuke, fijándose en sus labios.

Quería besarlo, quería hundirse en sus brazos hasta que se volvieran un nudo de extremidades humanas cubiertas de sudor.

Quería poseerlo.

Era como si el haberse vuelto así hubiera despertado en ella un oscuro deseo de poseer a Sasuke completamente.

Quería hundirse en él, volverlo irracional y dejarlo temblando en la cama, cubierto de los fluidos de ambos, tal y como él había hecho en varias ocasiones con ella.

La palma de la mano de Sasuke era rugosa, subía y bajaba por su piel, rozando su textura suave. La piel de él estaba caliente.

–Ya veo–acarició el miembro en su mano con expresión dubitativa. Un ligero sonrojo coloreó la piel pálida de las mejillas de Sasuke–Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda–suspiró derrotado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al no incomodarse con la idea de hacerle un oral a Sakura, todo le salía con naturalidad.

–Es la primera vez que hago esto–se excusó antes de continuar. Elevó la mirada en busca de los ojos de su esposa. A través de esos rasgos masculinos, fue capaz de distinguir a la mujer recelosa, que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos era insegura. Le sonrió de lado, con una ternura cegadora–Espero hacerlo bien.

Sin más preparación, descendió su cabeza hasta engullir la cabeza del falo entre sus labios. Contuvo su reflejo faríngeo, dándose tiempo para pasar la longitud de Sakura con cuidado por su garganta.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, ahogando un llanto de placer.

La boca de Sasuke era cálida, húmeda, se cerraba maravillosamente en torno a su pene, haciendo tímidas succiones cada cierto tiempo.

La estaba devorando poco a poco, en un placer tortuoso que le hacía temblar las piernas, y de no ser por que estaba sentada, se habría caído allí mismo.

Las cejas de su esposo casi se juntaban, denotando una total concentración en su actual tarea, como si se tratase de una misión de alto riesgo que solicitara su total atención.

Sus labios llenos formaban un círculo perfecto.

La calidez de su boca tomó más de ella, y en algún momento, sintió algo rozarla.

No, no era el interior de la boca de Sasuke, era su lengua.

Su lengua que hacía círculos, acariciaba su piel y la lamía.

Suspiró, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba todo aquello.

Paseo sus manos por la cabellera oscura de Sasuke con dedos temblorosos, deslizándose entre el amor y el deseo a una velocidad peligrosa.

–Perdóname, Sasuke–rogó con los ojos escurriendo de lágrimas. Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo–Lo siento mucho.

De la nada, Sasuke se encontró con la nariz pegada a los testículos de Sakura, viendo pequeños vellos rosados frente a él.

Su pene estaba profundamente metido en su boca, casi tocando su garganta. Luchó contra las ganas de vomitar que le provocó el movimiento súbito, y como recordaba que su esposa hacía por él, comenzó a mover la cabeza. Las manos que se mantenían aferradas a su cabeza, con los dedos filosos enredados en sus cabellos pusieron el ritmo.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Apretó los párpados al sentir una pequeña humedad escapar de sus ojos.

–Se siente muy bien, Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió en un frenesí, totalmente fuera de sí misma.

La boca y labios de Sasuke la devoraron sin problema alguno, sentía su boca cerrarse en torno a ella, apretada, caliente y húmeda, cubriendo cada parte de su ser.  
La lengua de su esposo lamía como si de un dulce se tratara, y con pequeñas lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas, cedió, sintiendo su propia erección insoportable.

–Nunca creí que…–tragó una bocanada de aire con dificultad–Nunca creí que se sintiera así. Es maravilloso, cariño. Te sientes tan bien.

Súbitamente, Sasuke se separó de ella. Un hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios con la punta de el miembro de Sakura, y bajo la mirada acalorada de ella, repartió besos húmedos por toda su longitud.

Ella gimió, atrapando la cabeza de su esposo entre sus muslos y manteniéndolo allí, lamiendo y besando su pene con devoción.

Con esa fuerza demoledora que la caracterizaba, presa del deseo irracional que se había apoderado de ella y de cualquier rastro de cordura que quedara en su cabeza, Sakura acarició la cabeza de Sasuke, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello negro y bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros.  
La tela que evitaba que sus cuerpos se tocaran era ligera, un indigno rival para su fuerza monstruosa.

Se atrevió a despedazar la ropa, dejando jirones donde antes había una camisa para dormir. A su marido pareció no perturbarle en lo más mínimo, seguía perdido entre los muslos firmes de su esposa.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era perfecto, al menos a sus ojos.

Desde niños, siempre había destacado por su atractivo, su cabello negro con reflejos azulados, su mirada gélida, todo en él era un imán que atraía a chicas en toda Konoha.

Cuando lo volvió a ver años después de su partida, no pasaron desapercibidos los cambios que hacían su cuerpo el de un hombre, los hombros anchos, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen perfectamente formado, todo eso era suyo.

Sacó a Sasuke de entre sus piernas, escuchando un pequeño gruñido de molestia. Le miró a los ojos, perdidos en el mismo deseo carnal que ella, demasiado lejos para que algo más que ella les alcanzara.

Bajó el elástico de su pantalón con brusquedad, y descendió su cabeza hasta tocar el cuello de él con sus labios, cayendo ambos al suelo. Besó la piel sin importarle la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría, e incluso dejó una mordida juguetona, con un gemido ahogado de su esposo por recompensa.

–Voy a tomarte, Sasuke–susurró en su oído, apartando cabellos rebeldes del rostro de su esposo. El cuerpo apretado contra el suyo tembló de placer, y sin inhibiciones, llevó su mano al bulto en la entrepierna de su esposo.

 _Esto no esta bien. Puedo lastimar a Sasuke, él nunca ha hecho nada así, estoy llevando esto demasiado lejos._

Incorporándose, miró a su esposo. Sonrojado, jadeando, entregado a lo que ella quisiera sin importar cual fuera su deseo. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que algún día tendría a Sasuke Uchiha a su total disposición, ese cuadro que formaba no hacía más que excitarla aún más.

Colocó la punta de su miembro entre los glúteos de Sasuke, satisfecha con la fricción entre ambos. Con su mano, sujetó la erección de su esposo, y como una experta, hizo una suave presión, subiendo y bajando su mano rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a su marido de reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera gemir.

Besó su cuello, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, acarició el torso de él deleitándose con la piel firme y sudorosa bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

Embistió en seco a Sasuke, quién gemía sin control bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Era demasiado para ambos.

Sakura no supo quién terminó primero, en algún punto de su frenesí, su mente se puso en blanco. Jadeó, respirando con trabajo, pegando su rostro al pecho de su esposo en busca de confort.

–Perdóname, Sasuke.

Sus dientes se clavaron en la piel de su labio, sin misericordia. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo, la energía se le había ido de repente.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke moverse, y reconoció sin problemas el movimiento que hacía su marido al negar con la cabeza.

La mano de él acarició su cabello, alejando los mechones rosados de la piel sudorosa de su esposa. Besó su frente, dejando sus labios allí por más tiempo del que era necesario.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

Se le antojaba ridículo que con todo lo que habían hecho, aún conservara su capacidad para sonrojarse. Asintió, torpe.

–Fue exactamente igual–murmuró hundiendo sus labios en la cabellera de Sakura–Sólo que tú sí pudiste controlarte.

–¿Controlarme? Casi…–pasó saliva–No tenía idea de que se sentía así.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando la presencia del otro, aparentemente a ambos se les había olvidado que estaban recostados en el suelo.

–Al menos desapareció.

–¿Ah? Oh, sí…

Rió, apenada.

–Hay que descansar un poco más, después podemos ir a ver a Naruto.

–Tenemos que bañarnos primero.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja negra, mirando a Sakura con una de sus miradas acusadoras.

–Dame un descanso, Sakura.

–¡No me refiero a eso!

Una risa musical salió de su esposo.

Jamás dejaba de maravillarla verlo sonreír, verlo demostrar su felicidad con gestos tan sinceros como ese. Su risa era hermosa.

Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras, estoico, que rara vez decía más de lo necesario.

No necesitaba de palabras para hacerle saber a Sakura que la amaba, bastaba con una mirada, con un pequeño intercambio entre ambos para que ella lo supiera.

En ese momento, escuchando el corazón de su esposo latir y escuchando su risa, Sakura se sintió más amada que nunca.

A pesar de todo, ella también se permitió reír.

* * *

 **Tengo esta historia escrita desde hace varios meses, pero me sentía culpable por publicar algo que no fuera el capítulo siguiente de las historias que tengo pendientes.**

 **Ya que las tengo avanzadas, pues pongo esto.  
Hace un tiempo ví un fanart NaruSaku yaoi, y poco después, un fanart genderbend de Sakura, entonces tuve una idea, ¿por qué no Sasusaku yaoi?  
Y pues, aquí está el resultado.  
Me basé mucho en las entrevistas que les hicieron a los seiyuu, en los que se mencionaba que Sasuke era pasivo en el matrimonio que tiene con Sakura. Sé que todo el mundo está acostumbrado a que Sasuke siempre sea el seme conocedor de sexo, experto, máquina sexual, semental 10/10.  
Por la entrevista, y lo que se ha visto en la serie del Sasuke adulto, pienso que la mayoría de sus acciones en parte están impulsadas por tres cosas:  
1) La madurez que alcanzó al haber dejado detrás la sed de venganza que lo movió casi toda su vida, que ya no está movido por ese odio fanático que enfocaba una y otra vez en diferentes personas (y en Konoha después).  
2) La paz relativa de tener una familia. Sin su sed de venganza, puede vivir sin amargura, cosa que le permite disfrutar no sólo haber cumplido uno de sus objetivos al "revivir" al clan Uchiha, en cierto modo. Tiene algo que proteger, algo que ama. Y sin tener que vivir odiando a algo en el mundo, con un lugar al que volver, y sin la soledad que lo acompañó desde su infancia, alcanzó un cierto equilibrio en el que no sufre del desequilibrio emocional que fue una de sus características principales en la serie.  
3) La culpa que siente por su pasado. Su necesidad de redimirse, por la cuál dejó a su familia por años, por la que arriesga su vida una y otra vez por Konoha, y por la cuál se negó a aceptar un brazo como lo hizo Naruto.  
Quise plasmar todo eso aquí. Algo burdo, pero el propósito principal más que nada era el PWP, siendo bien sincera xD  
En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
